


Body Tattooed, Mind Erased

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blindspot AU, Jane and Sara would totally be friends though, This came out of nowhere, but i love it, but if the people want more, one shot for now, there shall be more, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A woman crawls out from a bag in Times Square, her body covered in mysterious tattoos and no memory of who she is. One of the tattoos reads LEONARD SNART FBI. (Blindspot AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere, and I went what the hell to go all for it!
> 
> Thanks to adacanary for encouraging me to go for writing this. I had fun doing so.
> 
> This is only the pilot episode of the show. If you haven't seen Blindspot, it is hella good and you really should consider doing so. But you don't need to have seen it to read this.

“Snart,” Director Harrison Wells greeted him after he arrived back the FBI’s headquarters in New York. “Thanks for coming as soon as you could.”

“Hard to say no when a helicopter of agents drops in when you’re wrapping up an operation,” Leonard Snart replied as he followed after the man.

“Then you miss out on the clean-up,” Wells said dryly as he lead Leonard toward the medical wing. “Besides, we’ve got something more pressing that involves you right now.”

“And that would be?”

“A Jane Doe,” Wells told him. “She crawled out of a bag in Times Square. She’s still out of it. It’s highly certain she was drugged. Medical’s found bruising and restraint marks on her wrists and ankles. They’ve also been able to identify a lot of scar tissue, although most of it’s been tricky to find on her.”

Leonard was about to ask why when a young man in a white coat jogged up to them. “Director Wells?”

“Dr. Allen,” Wells nodded before turning toward Leonard. “Meet Special Agent Leonard Snart.”

Leonard had only heard Barry Allen’s name in passing a few times, but had never met him. Allen’s head whipped toward him, his eyes widening. “So he’s…well, you found him.”

“Have you found anything, Doctor?” Wells pressed as Leonard frowned at the kid. Why did everyone need him so suddenly here in New York?

“Oh, yes,” Allen led them into a room a few doors down. “The tox screen came back, and we found something. A lot of something, actually. Either of you ever heard of the PKM-zeta inhibitor?”

“It rings a bell, but you’re going to have to explain it,” Wells told him.

Allen nodded and pulled up some figures and charts onto a monitor. “It’s an experimental drug that’s being using in testing for people suffering from PTSD or who’ve gone through trauma. If you use it sparingly, it can actually erase certain memories.”

“Jane Doe has some of it in her system then?” Leonard asked.

Barry shook his head. “Some is an understatement. Her whole system is overwhelmed with it. It’s chemically induced permanent amnesia for her. She has no memory of who she is, where she came from, anything really.”

“So she has no memory, and you don’t know who she is,” Leonard summarized, looking towards Wells. “Why do you need me here then?”

Wells looked over in his direction with something akin to suspicion. “You’ll see.”

They left the room and walked further down to the observation rooms. Wells stopped them in front of one with a bunch of suits standing around a doctor moving a light between a young woman’s eyes.

“Recognize her?” Wells inquired, turning to Leonard.

Leonard stepped closer to the glass. The woman sitting on the table looked disoriented and groggy. Her blonde hair was chopped raggedly at her shoulders. His eyes were drawn to her arms and legs the hospital gown displayed. Almost every inch of skin on them was covered in tattoos. In the neckline of the gown, he could see more ink peeking out. He was willing to be that underneath the gown, there were even more tattoos.

“I’ve never seen her before in my life,” Leonard answered. “Again, why do you need me here?”

Wells seemed like he was ready to roll his eyes at him before reaching out to knock on the door of the room. One of the suits gestured for the doctor to move away while two of the others took the woman by the arms to help her stand up. They turned her around so her back faced Leonard and Wells. One of them undid the top tie of the gown. The two sides were pulled back, revealing more tattoos on the back.

Between her shoulder blades, LEONARD SNART FBI was tattooed beneath three oil rigs.

“So why is your name tattooed on her back?” Wells asked, crossing his arms as Leonard stared at the letters.”

* * *

 

The room they had her in was sparse and empty aside from the table and two chairs, one of which she was occupying. There was also a dark piece of glass directly ahead of her. The FBI agents had left her in here after she demanded to speak to someone in charge instead of answering anymore of the ridiculous questions that they were asking her. Her answer was the same every time. She didn’t know. She knew nothing at all. Her whole mind was blank with every question they threw her way, and she was sick of having to go through them all when she knew nothing.

The door opened, and she tore her eyes away from the hexagonal pattern tattooed to her hand. A tall man with graying hair dressed in a suit walked in, a file in his hand. Like everyone and everything else she had encountered since she woke up in the bag, he was unfamiliar her. She had been hoping for someone who knew her to remind her of who she was. It felt a little disappointing that this man wasn’t giving her anything to remember.

“Special Agent Leonard Snart,” he introduced himself, sitting down across from her. “They assigned me to take lead on your case.”

She shifted in her seat. “Tell me you know what’s going on right now. Or at least who I am?”

Snart sighed and shook his head. “No idea.”

“So you’ve poked and prodded and tested me and there’s nothing?” She couldn’t believe this. “You know nothing?”

“The only thing we got from the tests was that you were telling the truth,” he told her.

She stared at him in disbelief. “That’s it?”

“Your fingerprints have no matches anywhere,” Snart explained. “We’ve found no match for you in facial recognition. Even your DNA isn’t in any system. There’s no trace of you anywhere.”

She lowered her eyes and clasped her hands on the table.

“Do you recognize me at all?”

She shook her head. “No. Why would I? Do you know me?”

It was his turn to shake his head now. “Before Agent Thomas told me you were done answering questions and wanted to speak to someone in charge, Dr. Allen suggested that I come down to speak with you. He thinks that if you encounter something you’re familiar with, it’ll bring back a memory.”

“So why you?”

Snart opened up a file and slide a photo across the table. It was a picture of what must have been her back, given it was covered in tattoos. LEONARD SNART FBI was tattooed in the dead center between her shoulders.

“My name’s been tattooed on your back,” Snart continued. “I might not know who you are, but that doesn’t mean you knew me at some point.”

“But I don’t know you,” she sighed, exasperated.

Snart exhaled and looked at her. His blue eyes felt like they were piercing through her.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded. “Nothing. I don’t if I’m supposed to know you.”

“I don’t either.”

She wished that he did so he could tell her. She’d like to know at least something.

* * *

 

The FBI decided to put her up in a safe house for the night. Snart left her with some menus to take out places to order food for herself for that night. She ended up ordering from a Chinese restaurant. It wasn’t half bad. The other menus that he’d given her had other things that interested her. She didn’t know how long she was going to be in the safe house, but she made a note to try something new tomorrow. Her tattoos still stung and ached. It all felt so overwhelming when she looked in the mirror at herself to see all of them without knowing who she was or who had done it to her. She wanted to know something about herself so badly.

The next morning, the agents who were stationed outside her room brought her back to the FBI so they could continue to work out the mystery that surrounded her. She spent time with Dr. Allen primarily to talk about trying to regain her memories. He listened as she talked about her frustrations of not being able to remember. When she was finished, he offered her a coffee and a tea. She found out she preferred the coffee over the tea he gave her.

“You aren’t helpless, Jane,” he said to her. “Don’t be afraid to try new things to see what your body remembers. The more choices you let yourself make, the more control you’ll feel you have.”

She has gotten more used to being called and answering to Jane now. Jane Doe was the only name she had right now. It helped a little to have something she could call herself, at least until she could figure out who she really was.

Dr. Allen (although he insisted she could call him Barry) caught an agent on the way to see Snart and made sure she brought her to him as well. The agent brought her to a room where Snart, another man, and the woman who had scanned her tattoos were observing three screens. Up on them were photos of the tattoos that were covering her body. Jane drew closer to them while Snart asked the woman, Kendra she heard him call her, why she had brought her down. One of the tattoos stuck out to her, one she hadn’t seen before. It was a string of characters.

“Where’s this one?” Jane asked the woman, who was holding a tablet.

“It’s behind your left ear,” she replied. “Kind of hard to see for you, I guess. We’re working on getting someone to translate it.”

Something clicked in her brain suddenly, and the characters became words. She read them out loud in another language. It was a street address and a date. The date was today.

“You speak Chinese?” Snart inquired.

They had their first clue.

* * *

 

The address lead them to an apartment owned by a Chao Zheng. Jane stubbornly insisted on coming along with them, and bringing her along had ended up being beneficial for them after they encountered Chao’s frantic roommate. Through her, they found out that Chao hadn’t been in his apartment since the previous day. Leonard had her wait out in the hallway with him while he, Mick, and Kendra swept Chao’s room. They found materials for making a bomb, along with a video file that was scheduled to upload automatically in a few hours. Said file was Chao giving a message in Chinese, so Leonard went to go retrieve Jane from the hallway.

Once he was out there, the roommate was there, but Jane wasn’t. Sounds of a struggle came from downstairs, and Leonard hurried down the steps toward them, worry striking through him for Jane’s safety. Instead, he was met with the sight of a man out cold by the stairs and Jane fighting hand to hand combat with another. Leonard paused in shock to watch as she moved effortlessly in the fight. When she snapped off part of a broom handle and held the man down to choke him, he snapped back to reality and pulled her away from the man. The man went running as Jane struggled in Leonard’s grasp.

“What happened?” he demanded, pulling her off to the side.

Jane looked in the direction of the man who was out cold by the staircase and then back at him. “He was beating his wife. I tried to stop him, and the other guy came in. He tried to hit me and then I…I don’t know…”

“You needed to stay upstairs,” Leonard reminded her.

She ran a hand through her loose blonde hair, letting out a ragged breath. “I wanted to help. I couldn’t ignore it.”

“You should have told us. We would have handled it.”

Jane didn’t respond. Leonard saw her hands were still shaking from the fight she had just been in. He reached out to steady them.

“We need your help upstairs,” he told her. “Chao left a file.”

* * *

 

The wound in her arm filled her with pain, but Jane kept on climbing up the stairs. She knew that Snart was facing off against Chao at the top of the staircase, in the Statue of Liberty’s head. The sounds of the struggle reached her ears as she made her way up the steps, growing louder and louder with each level she climbed. When she reached the last few steps, Jane was able to see the fight going on between them. There was a gun by the top step, as if it had been kicked out of someone’s hand during the fight. She picked up quickly.

“Hey!” she shouted as loud as she could, pointing the gun at Chao.

Both men turned to face her. Chao had Snart in a headlock, a knife pressed to his throat.

“Drop it,” Chao panted. “Or I kill him.”

Jane didn’t drop it. She felt a swirl of conflicting feelings fill her as she kept her grip on it.

“She won’t do it,” Snart rasped. “If you kill me, she has to kill you.”

She listened as Snart tried to appeal to Chao to get him to back down. No matter what he tried, Chao insisted that it was too late. All through this, Jane held the gun in her hand, trying to keep her hand steady. Her finger squeezed the trigger. The bullet exited the chamber and shot across the room to embed in Chao’s shoulder. The man cried out, his hand dropping the knife. It fell to the floor with a clang that echoed in the statue.

_Swords clashed against one another. She was inside a room, fighting against a man. Both of them were wearing a sort of black leather armor. Every stroke that he dealt her was blocked by her sword. She knew his patterns well._

_Suddenly, her sword was knocked from her hand. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. The next thing she knew, her feet were knocked out from underneath her, and she hit the ground hard. When she tried to rise back up, the man appeared, the blade of his sword against her neck. Up close, she could see that he had black hair in a ponytail and Japanese features._

_“Again,” he ordered, removing his sword. “This time, stop defending and go on the attack.”_

“I remember something…” she murmured, looking up at Snart.

He made his way over to her, keeping his gun aimed at Chao. His hand rested on her shoulder briefly before she rested her head against his bulletproof vest. Jane tried to grasp at the memory, hoping for more of it unearth. But nothing came to her.

* * *

 

The agents guarding Jane’s safe house let him in to see her as he stopped by on his way back home from the debrief. Jane smiled at him when he entered before asking about Chao,

“The last update out of the hospital listed him just getting out of surgery,” he informed her. “Tomorrow, we’ll question him.”

Jane nodded. “Think he knows about me?”

“We’ll see,” he shrugged, although he was hoping that Chao could help crack the Jane Doe mystery.

His eyes drifted over to her arm. The place on her arm where she’d been shot had a bandage wrapped around it. “How are you feeling?”

She noticed where he was looking. “Doctors say that it’ll be fine. So physically, I’m alright. Emotionally…I don’t know.”

Leonard nodded. He didn’t blame her. Hell, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how she felt right now.

“Did you know I was going to make that shot?” she asked, looking up at him. “What if I missed?”

“You could have,” he admitted, smirking a little. “I took a chance on you though.”

“Thank you,” she smiled weakly.

He smiled back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

She turned to pick up one of the menus that was lying on the table. As she did so, something caught his eye. It was small and difficult to catch through the various tattoos on her back, but he still picked it out by upper part of her shoulder. How he had missed it before, he didn’t know. Now, Leonard saw the small scar there. Looking at it made his mind travel back years, when he was still a teenager looking out for his little sister and sometimes the girls next door.

There was no way it could be her though…

Or could it?

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all I have for you all for now. I hope that you all enjoyed this. If you want me to write another installment of it, then I can totally do so. Might do that lovely undercover mission where Jeller had to be husband and wife and dancing was involved.
> 
> I'm not sure whether or not I'll be going for making Sara Lance actually Sara Lance or creating an OC that Leonard knew when he was younger. If any of you have votes on what you want me to do with that (provided you want more), I'll gladly take them.


End file.
